H2o: Twist in a Tail
by EpicFantasyStories
Summary: What would of happened if lewis never broke the cage off of mako island when Cleo, Emma and RIkki were trapped by the evil Dr. Denman? Where would they be now and what would of happened?
1. What if?

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to continue this story from season 1 episode 26; Twist in a tail. What would of happened if Lewis never broke the cage at mako island where Cleo, Emma and Rikki were trapped in? If you haven't watched the episode, please do or you will have no idea what your reading! Thanks **

Dr. Denman waited anxiously as she was about to start her test. Never in her life have she seen such creature and the help of Zane's dad and Zane himself, they were able to trap the most amazing creatures they've ever seen in her life; Mermaids.

There sat the 3 young mermaids, terrified as to what was going to happen to them. Rikki was devastated as her boyfriend just found out she was a mermaid. Not knowing what he was going to do, they all just sat there in fear.

Cleo was wondering where Lewis was, as Emma was furious at Rikki for dating Zane in the first place. They all just sat in the trapped moon pool as they saw Denman doing a small chat with Harrison.

What was she talking about and what were they going to do with them?

** "**We'll start with the basic physical drill for all three of them." Denman mentioned as she looked into Harrisons eyes.

"What if they won't get out of the water?" Greg asked who was one of Denman's assistants.

"Then we'll make them." Denman responded as Harrison grabbed Denman's arm and pulled her off to the side.

"I don't want any harm to come to these girls.

"Of course-" She paused. But we'll do what we can to get what we need, Harrison." And off she went to her laptop to type up some things.

Suddenly Zane came back from the tunnel that leads into the cave.

"We've known each other ever since we were 3! How could you do this!" Emma yelled in frustration to Zane as Rikki and Cleo sat there awkwardly.

"Get ready to leave." Zane said with a smile on his face as he looked at his watch.

Lewis sat on his boat waiting for his alarm to go off.

"If this is some kind of joke-" Rikki started saying but Zane interrupted her.

"No, no joke." He said as he stood back up on his feet.

Ok, who's going to be first?" Denman asked as she walked into the cave.

Immediately Lewis heard the little beeper go off on his watch as he went to turn on the boat. He immediately started his engine as he tried to break off the cage at the moon pool entrance.

The first time it didn't work as the cage just stayed there. Anger filled up in him as he tried again. The cage started to pull off a little bit more but it still stayed there as the locks and screws in the rock kept it in place.

Lewis knew that if he didn't get the cage off the moon pool entrance, Cleo, Rikki and Emma would be stuck under Denman's control for the rest of their lives.

Lewis stopped the boat as he knew this was his chance. He pulled the handle again as he used all the strength of the boat to try to pull the cage off but the rope ripped in half as the engine broke off the boat.

Immediately Lewis fell down on his back as the boat almost flipped over. As soon as the boat stopped rocking, he slowly got up to see what happened. The rope was broken as the engine had sunk to the bottom the ocean. He knew at that moment that he failed his friends. The cage was too strong and that their would be no way to get them out of there.

Disappointed he tried to start the boat but with no engine, there was no way he could get out of there. He tried to find a way to get back to land but he was just a man stuck in the middle of the ocean with no way to get out.

"Ok, who's going to be first?" Denman just asked as her voice went through Cleo, Emma, and Rikk's head.

The three scared mermaids looked at each other deciding who was going to start with the experiment. Cleo almost started bursting in tears as her whole body started to shake in fear. Emma grabbed her hand as she tried to relax her friend but she was just as scared as her.

Both Emma and Cleo looked up at Rikki as they knew she was the only one who could dry herself off. She looked at Cleo and Emma with scared eyes as she looked back up at the marine biologist.

Zane was confused as nothing happened. How come Lewis didn't break off the cage?

Rikki knew she had no choice, she was the only one who could dry them off unless we waited for them for to sun bathe which we knew wasn't an option.

"I will." Rikki softly said as her voice was full with fear.

Zane just looked at her, not excepting what was going to happen.

"Very well. I'm glad you've decided to go first." Denman said with an icy cold smile.

With shaky arms, Rikki slowly pulled herself out of the moon pool. Shame swept through her as she never felt so exposed in her life. Everyone just looked at her in amazement as some people started to approach her.

She froze half way from coming out of the moon pool as they also froze in place. They slowly backed away as she laid her large orange tail on the sand.

Zane looked at her in shock as he never knew she could be the mermaid he was

searching for this whole time. After all this time, it was Rikki who was the mermaid. How could this be possible? Why would she keep such a big secret away from him?

Rikki held up her hand in front of her tail as she curled her hand up in a fist. Soon her whole tail started to steam up as everyone looked scared.

"What was she doing?" Everyone asked themselves. Soon enough her tail turned into legs as she quickly stood up.

It was dead silent as everyone was shocked to see her as a fish, transform into a regular human being. She waited for Cleo and Emma to crawl out of the moon pool as she dried them up too.

Soon enough they were all standing on their own two feet as everyone had their mouth wide open. Even Zane was a little shooken up as to what happened.

Denman quickly snapped out of the trance as she pointed to one of her assistants.

"Take them to the boat. We need to make sure that their safe and that they can't escape from us." Denman said as 3 men came up to Cleo, Emma and Rikki with ropes in their hands.

As a guy tried to grab Rikki's arm, she immediately burned his hand.

"OWWWW!" The man screamed as he let go of the ropes and Rikki's arm.

"Run guys, run!" Emma screamed as Rikki, Cleo and Emma started running in all different directions.

"Don't let them get away!" Denman screamed as many men came over and started grabbing for them.

One guy held Cleo down as she was the easiest one to capture and hold control of. Emma was held down by two men as Rikki was held down by 3 men as they were trying not to get burnt by her.

Harrison and Denman passed out ropes to all the men as they started tying their hands behind their back.

"Ow! That hurts!" Cleo whimpered in pain as the guy tied her hands together very tightly but they didn't care.

Emma moaned as she was trying to hold back tears but she just stayed still as they started tying her feet together.

Rikki didn't care. She had to get out of there. She wasn't going to let them do this to her no matter how much they tried to hurt her.

"Let me GO! You can't do this to us! Go die in a hole!" Rikki screamed at them in anger as she struggled to get out of their grip.

Guilt went through Zane as he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Rikki looked up at Zane in sad eyes but all he could do was stare.

"I trusted you Zane! But no! Your just like the rest of the basturds here!" She screamed as a few tears started rolling down her cheek,

"Don't listen to them Zane, their just trying to trick you." His dad said as he layed one of his hands on Zane's shoulder.

He turned around in a frown knowing what they were doing was wrong.

Suddenly out of no where, Emma, Cleo and Rikki felt a small prick of a needle go into their arms as pain swept through their body's.

"Ow! You cant… do this!" Rikki said weakly but she barley had any energy left in her.

She started to see red dots in her vision as she felt very sleepy. Cleo was already knocked out as Emma was trying hard to keep her eyes open.

"There you go. Just relax and everything will be fine." Denman said in a sweet soothing voice.

Rikki closed her eyes as she tried opening them again but her eyelids felt too heavy.

She felt the men pick her up as they threw her over their shoulder as everything went black for her. 

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Reviews would be great! Thanks! **


	2. The ride of our lives

**Rikki's Pov**

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw the brightness from the window go into my vision. I quickly shut my eyes again as I wasn't used of the bright lights.

I finally had them open as I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was. The last thing I remembered was being attacked by guards and then someone putting a needle in me and then… well, that's all I could remember.

Immediately I saw Emma and Cleo in the same room as me, laying down on the floor except they had cuffs on their hands and feet and a huge piece of duck tape on their mouth.

Confused, I looked at myself to see that there were two giant cuffs holding my feet together and two other cuffs holding my hands behind my back.

"Oh crap." I said as the duck tape blocked my words all coming out as a mumble.

I tried to sit up but it was hard with the cuffs holding my hands behind my back. I tried slipping the cuffs off my hands but they were too tight making my wrists ach with pain.

I looked around the room a little bit more to see that the walls were white and across each side of the room had two beds. I looked behind me to see a huge door and in front of me a small window. Above me there was also a window but it looked to high to reach up.

I struggled to stand up as I was finally was on my feet. I tried walking around but I couldn't since the cuffs on my feet were so tightly close together. I hopped across the room, trying not to step on Cleo or Emma as I looked outside the window.

From what I saw there was a small balcony around the room and that we were floating in water. There was only one place we could be on and that was Denman's boat and what was even worse was that we were moving.

I panicked as I tried to remove the cuffs off my hands but I couldn't. I tried sitting back down on the ground but I ended up falling since I couldn't support myself.

I quickly sat back up as I roughly moved back and forth to try to get the cuffs off my hands but it was no use. I felt like screaming but there no one to scream to and there was an itchy piece of scotch tape over my mouth.

Immediately I put my face on my leg as I tried to remove the piece of tape off my mouth but the tape was already too planted on my face.

Soon an idea popped up in my head. If I couldn't put my hands over my head then what if I put my hands under my legs. I soon got into a position where I tried putting my hands underneath my cuffed feet.

It was hard because you had to be fixable but I finally did it as I got my hands at the front of my body.

Relived, I took the annoying piece of scotch tape off my mouth as I was able to speak again.

Soon I saw Emma open her eyes.

"Emma…" I whispered as I didn't want any one to know that I got my hands in front of my body and got the tape off my mouth.

Emma tried to say something but the tape on her mouth blocked her from saying it as she struggled to sit up.

I crawled over to where she was laying down and yanked the piece of scotch tape off her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! This isn't good! What is Denman gonna-" but I intrupted her.

"Shhh! Will you stay quite! What if she find us like this!" I said in a complaining whisper as she nodded her head in understanding.

Immediately I saw Cleo open her eyes as they were full of fear.

She started struggling to get out of the cuffs but utterly failed. Soon their were tears rolling down her cheeks as she started to scream but the tape blocked her voice as it only came out as a mumble.

"Cleo! You got to stay quite! I know your scared but nows not a good time." Emma snapped as Cleo tried to calm herself down.

Emma tried to go to Cleo to take the tape off her mouth but her hands were still cuffed behind her back making it almost impossible for her to do.

I sighed as I crawled over to the both of them and ripped off the tape from her mouth.

"Im scared! This is horrible! What if they take us to a lab and dissect us or put us in those huge glass tanks and make us-"

"Shhhhhh!" Me and Emma immediately said as Cleo started to say that awfully loud.

"We got to stay quite Cleo and why did they cuff you in the front of your body?" Emma complained in a whispering voice as you saw her struggling to get out of the cuffs.

"They didn't. I put my hands underneath my feet and brought it up to the front of my body." I explained as panic crept into my voice.

Cleo just sat there in fear as it looked like she was gonna break down and cry right in front of us.

"Where are we?" Emma asked in curiosity as she tried standing up but immediately fell back down as she lost her balance.

"From what I can tell, were on Denmans boat." I complained as I looked around the room.

"If we could only get out of these cuffs." Emma complained trying to slip her hands through the metal hoops around her wrists but couldn't.

"Where are we going?" Cleo asked as she calmed down but there was still fear in her voice.

"I…I don't know." Emma answered truthfully as she tried to get a glance from outside the window.

Immediately the door budged open making all three of us jump in shock and fear.

Right in front of us was one of Denman's men, Denman herself and Lewis.

Lewis looked reviled to see us there but also kinda upset to see us in handcuffs. He was also handcuffed behind his back but his feet or his moth weren't ducked taped together like it was when we woke up.

"Well I see you guys have awaken." She smiled but it soon turned into a frown as she saw my hands in front of my body and our mouths not duck tapped on our faces.

"Tom! Didn't I tell you to handcuff all three of them behind their backs." She annoyingly said as she looked at me specifically.

I heard someone yelling at Denman but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I just nervously sat there as I felt my stomach go into a huge knot. My insides were turning as I was trying not to throw up from the fear.

"Ok. Just stand by the door!" I heard Denman yell to some one as she pushed Lewis inside the small room.

He immediately fell on the floor as the cuffs behind his back caused him from loosing his balance. The guard Denman was with shut the door as I heard the door lock with a click.

We all sat there awkwardly as we all looked at Lewis with mad expressions on our face.

"I am so, so sorry!" Lewis started saying as he broke the silence from the four of us sitting there.

"You better be! Look at the situation were in now! This is what happens when you flirt with hot older woman!" I snapped at him as I was extremely pissed at what he did.

"Oh so this is now my fault? I was just trying to help but no! You just have to make this a big deal and balme everything on-" He started yelling but Emma stopped the whole argument from happening.

"Well you guys stop! This is no ones fault and we shouldn't blame each other for this. We have to work together to get us out of this mess or we we'll never accomplish anything!" Emma exclaimed to us as we were all sitting there still handcuffed behind our backs, well everyone except for me.

"Ok, so what's your plan little miss perfect Emma." I annoyingly asked as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Guys. It's almost impossible to get out of this boat. Denman has guards everywhere, blocking every single exit out of this room and people surround the outside of the boat with needles just in case we try to jump off." Lewis explained to us.

"Wait what?" Cleo asked confused as she moved a little back and fourth trying to get into a comfterbol position with the cuffs on her feet and hands.

"Ok, so do you know where were headed to?" Emma asked calmly as she relaxed a little bit on the ground.

"Were headed to California." Lewis mumbled as everyone looked confused.

"Isn't that in the the United States?" Cleo asked confused as we clearly didn't know all of our states in that country.

"Apparently she has some lab down there. Were taking a boat ride to it right now. We'll probably arrive there in about a day or so." Lewis mentioned as he tried to slip his hands through the cuffs.

"In a day? Wouldn't it take longer to get to California from Australia on just a boat?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Well, that shot that Denman gave you made you fall asleep for the past few days. You guys have been asleep for so long that the full moon has already passed by." Lewis explained to us.

"Great! Just great! Were definitely gonna become sushi now!" I complained as I layed back down on the ground.

"Rikki this isn't funny!" Emma snapped at me as Cleo started to freak out again.

"Were gonna find a way out of this. I promise. She cant keep us like this forever. People will try to find us." Lewis mentioned as we all just sat there on the floor.

"I hope so." Cleo said with a bit of fear in her voice as she rested her head on Lewis's shoulder.

"We will. I promise." Lewis said but who knew how long it would take for that promise to come true.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Ive been caught up in my other stories. What do you think? Please review! What should Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Lewis do about this situation?**


	3. To a Lab

**Zane's Pov**

I sat down frustrated on the chair as I watched the waves of the ocean go by us. We were on Denman's boat which was headed to California.

I immediately saw Denman walking up the stair to the front of the boat as there was a bit of frustration on her face.

"That boy isn't saying a word. He won't explain to me how he escaped from out of my boat. I swear all of the windows were locked when we left him in the room. Well, that's what you get when you try to help escape the girls." Denman mentioned as she placed her clipboard on the table.

"Ya, he did break the engine on his small boat pretty well. I think we should of left him float out to sea." Greg smirked, who was one of Denman's assistants.

Immediately I saw my dad walk in as he looked out at the open salt-watered ocean.

"Well, I called up the lab and they are setting everything up right now. Its one of the best labs in the state and they will keep this whole mermaid business a secret." He explained as he walked up to Denman.

"And when do we except to make this announcement public, Harrison?" Denman asked as she was looking at her clipboard.

"Later in the future. We wanna start tests before we start telling people. We don't want the government to take these girls away from us if we immediately announce about their… Fish abilities." Harrison explained as he looked over at Denman's clipboard.

"And about Lewis? How will he help?" He snapped as he looked pretty frustrated when he mentioned about him.

Ever since this morning they've been trying to ask Lewis questions about the girls but he isn't telling a soul. He's doing a pretty good job of keeping his mouth shut but I know it will bite him in the ass later on in the future.

"We need to keep him here as long as we can. He knows a lot of information about the girls that could really help us with this. If we let him go now, there could be a lot of information that could be lost." She mentioned as she was observing one of her previous scale samples that she got from the moon pool.

"And how will we get information from him?" My dad asked.

"Well, we threaten him. If he doesn't tell us, we hurt one of the girls, probably Cleo." She explained as she looked in the microscope.

"Linda, I don't want any harm to come to these girls. Hurting them is not gonna help us." He mentioned as he observed what Denman was doing.

Denman sighed as she stopped looking at the microscope and looked at my dad.

"Ok, then what do you suggest?" She asked a bit frustrated with the whole situation.

"Instead of hurting the girls, we probably should hurt him. He isn't valuable, only his information is. These girls could be worth Millions, maybe up to a billion dollars just because of their mermaidness. I don't want to hurt them for a bit of information." He explained.

"Fine, we'll find some other way. He'll eventually have to tell us. Its gonna be a matter of time where he's sick being stuck in a lab and he'll just spill out all the information for him to leave." She mentioned as she put her hand on her hip.

"Ya but isn't that a bit risky. Letting him free like that?" My dad asked as he looked pretty frustrated with the whole Lewis problem.

"I hope to go public by the time Lewis tells us about the girls. Hopefully he'll change is mind and work for us, But for now, all we need to concentrate on is on the girls. We'll be arriving in California this evening. Then we can take the girls to the lab where they hopefully have everything prepared." Denman explained as she finally rapped up her scale project.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Being on a boat for a whole week straight can be cluster phobic, especially the fact that there are 12 of us on this boat." He explained leaving the room.

Denman smiled as she put all her papers in a cabinet file.

She immediately turned to me with a smile.

"Well you did well Zane. With out you we would probably have no idea about this." She mentioned putting her hand on her hips.

"Ya. I guess so." I sadly said as I knew she was right.

If I never told anyone about this whole mermaid thing then Rikki or her friends would never be in this situation. I felt terrible and I knew I couldn't do anything about it now. What was I supposed to say? Oh I change my mind I think it would be best to let them free again?

Denman sighed as she saw some disappointment on my face.

"Zane… I know this is a bit difficult to see your girlfriends and her friends like this but, by the time you know it, we could be the most famous most richest people ever." She explained putting some enthusiasm on "famous" and "richest".

"Ya, I know." I mentioned plainly.

"By the time were settled at the lab and we announce this, your gonna forget about this little incidence you had with your girlfriend. You may feel bad now but im sure that if we never discovered this, you guys would break up eventually and we would get no part of this fortune. Don't worry, this will all roll over at the end when you see how much fame and fortune we get." Denman explained as she sat across from me at the small table.

"Ya, im sure we will." I continued saying with a serious tone as I knew this was 100% wrong.

I couldn't just leave everyone like this. I can't believe Rikki, is well, what she is. How could she not tell me? If she didn't trust me then why did she date me in the first place? To protect her secret?

This was all so confusing as I stood up from out of my chair.

Immediately I saw some of Denman's assistants walking from upstairs to where the direction I was heading to.

They all walked by me with smiles as they gave me a pat on the back.

"Great job! You really did well." They all complemented as they walked away.

I slightly smiled as it quickly disappeared. Deep down inside me there was guilt from what I was doing.

I had to get Rikki and her friends out of this situation, and I had to do it now, before it got any worse.

**Cleo's Pov **

"Move it!" One of the guards yelled as they pushed Lewis into a small white van.

We were finally leaving that small boat. My writs were aching in pain as I've been wearing cuffs on my hand this whole entire week. The only time I got to take them off was when I had to use the bathroom but that was only for 3 minutes so that never gave me enough time to recover from the pain.

Immediately I felt someone push me inside the white van.

"All the way to the back! We don't have all day!" Someone else yelled as I followed Lewis's lead.

We were sitting all the way to the back of the van as it was hard to get comfortable because the cuffs were still holding my hands behind my back.

Soon I saw Rikki and Emma get stuffed to the back of the white van as all four of us were squished in one seat.

They put one of the seats back up which was the seat that led us to the back of the van. We were definitely stuck. No way out of this van. Especially the fact that all four of us were handcuffed behind our backs.

We were there for about 5 minutes while I heard Denman talking to Mr. Bennet for who knows what, and then they got into the van.

I saw Zane and 2 other guards get in the van as they were sitting on the seats ahead of us.

"Where are we-" I started asking but one of the guards immediately turned around as he clapped his hands in front of my face.

"Shut it! We don't want a bunch of whiny teenagers talking the whole time." He snapped as he turned around.

Immediately I heard Rikki gurgle in her mouth as she spit on the back of the guys neck.

We saw him flinch in shock as he put his hand on the back of his neck to find Rikki's saliva going down the back of his shirt. Rikki smirked as the guy turned around in anger.

"And you think that's funny? HUH?" He yelled as he undid his seatbelt and clenched his fists but Denman stopped him.

"Hey! We don't want any punch fights." She snapped as she was sitting at the front of the Van with Mr. Bennet.

"Oh and she can get away with it?" He angrily asked as he tried to get all the slobber from off his neck.

"Yes, she will receive her punishment back at the lab. An extra hour of work." Denman deviously smiled.

"Oewww, im so scared." Rikki sarcastically said as she laid back down on the seat.

"Oh, we'll make that 2 and you can go first. Keep talking and we'll make it 3 plus no food for the whole day." She snapped, annoyed at Rikki's behavior.

Rikki rolled her eyes as you could see that she was frustrated and upset with this. She thought this whole lab thing was a practical joke.

Everyone just stayed quite as the 2 guards were talking while Bennet and Denman were discussing some stuff in whispering voices. Zane just stayed quite as he never once turned around to face us. No one has speaked to him since we were back at the moon pool.

There were also two other white vans following along us. Every time Rikki or Lewis tried to say something, one of guards would yell at us for talking and threaten to duck tape our mouths.

We were probably in that horrible white van for an hour until we arrived to the lab. I was so nervous I thought I was gonna hurl.

The lab was really well hidden, that was one thing for sure. We drove out to the middle of a forest and went on this rocky dirty trail for about 20 minutes to reach this closed up gate which was surrounded with electric fences.

I saw Mr. Bennet walk out of the car to push some digits on this code thing in the fence. Immediately a screen came up which asked him a few questions. It looked like some security person but eventually after them talking for 2 minutes, they let the gate open.

Mr. Bennet walked back into the white van as he drove past the gates. The gate closed as all three vans entered into the secured area.

We probably drove for about 5 more minutes to enter this huge wide open area. In that huge open area was a huge building. In front of the building was a parking lot and surrounding the building were tall electric fences and trees which was part of the forest.

Shocked in how big the place was we drove to the front of the parking lot. It looked like there was another big open section at the back of the building but I couldn't see it.

The guards got of the car as they flipped the seat out so they could pull us out of the back of the van. They first started with Emma and Rikki as they started to grab towards me and Lewis.

"Oww! Watch it!" Rikki yelled as she was roughly pulled to the side of the parking lot.

Emma just stomped on her foot as she tried to keep Rikki from saying anything else. We were already getting punished for Rikki complaining most of the car trip.

"This way." Denman escorted us to the front door.

A bunch of other guards also came out of the white vans as we all headed for the front door. Denman punched in a password as she swiped an id card into a machine. The machine blinked a green light as the door opened.

We entered into a lobby where there was a desk at the front and people walking around with lab supplies on those rolling tables.

Immediately the man smiled as he saw us walk in at the front of the building.

"Aw, see you guys have just arrived. We got the tanks and the supplies ready for testing." He started saying.

"Great. We'll show you a few basics of their tails and stuff like that and then we can wait a day or so before we start anything. We've been on a boat for a week so everyone wants to settle down first." Denman explained as she walked inside the lobby, past the desks.

Me, Rikki, Emma and Lewis were held by two other guards tightly grabbing our arms.

"Right this way, Linda." The man said as he directed her down a hall way.

I nervously got dragged by one of the guards as it looked like we were in a hospital.

This is gonna be the main rooms that we will be working in. Mainly all the tests will be done here. I hope your satisfied with this." He smiled as he punched in a number, put his hand on a identification board, and swiped his id card on a machine.

I saw a light blink green, making the door opened as I gasped.


	4. Observations

**Rikki's Pov**

My stomach was Turing as I felt the need to hurl. The two garuds were tightly holding onto my arms as Denman opened the door to where the lab was.

Immediately I saw the whole open space of equipment. In the middle of the room were 3 giant tanks filled up with water as the there was a platform that led up to the tanks. In front of the tanks was also another tank but it looked more like a table with only 6 inches of water that filled up the glass. The last thing that was there, were 3 metal tables which looked like there were cuffs on them.

My heart stopped beating as my eyes widened in fear.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening." I kept repeating to myself in my head as the guards started to push me into the room.

I struggled to get out of the grip of the guards who were holding my arms but they were holding me pretty tightly.

Immediately I stepped on one of the guards foot as he whaled in pain and let go of my arm.

I kicked and swigged myself to get out of the other guards grip but he immediately threw me onto the metal table as he held onto my hair and put my face onto the cold hard table.

"Stay… Still!" The guard told me in a harsh, but calm voice.

Emma and Cleo just calmly walked along with the guards as they didn't want to be smashed up onto the table as I was. Once I was inside the huge lab, I realized something else. There were like 5 other doors leading to other rooms.

"Ok, take Cleo to room 1, Harrison will take Emma to room 2 and ill deal with Rikki." Denman ordered as everyone started heading to certain rooms.

I was relived that we didn't have to be put in any of the tanks but, what was inside the rooms? I anxiously walked with the guard as I had a huge head ache. I was just praying that they weren't goanna dissect us or anything.

I walked into the room as the walls were white and there was also another table that had cuffs on it. Why would they need two cuffed tables? Next to it was a microscope and a bunch of equipment like twizers, niddles, gloves… probably all the stuff to experiment on people like "us".

The room wasn't that big, it could probably fit up to 5 people. It looked more like a doctors office except the soft coach looking kind of bed was replaced with a metal table. Could it get any worse?

"Ok, well start with the basic. Lay her on the table, get her wet and we'll observe her tail structure." Denman ordered to her men.

They all nodded in understanding as I saw a guy grab a cup and fill it up with water.

"Im gonna cheek on Emma and Cleo." Denman finally said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

The second she left, I started squirming and struggling like crazy to get out of this situation. I wasn't a lab rat! I'm not their stupid science experiment and I wont let them do this to me.

"Well you relax! It will hurt less if you stay still." A guard snapped at me as he tried to lay me down on the metal table.

"Hurt less?" I screamed as I felt three other people grab me and try to throw me onto the table.

I saw a guy quickly grab the cup of water as he threw it onto my bare legs, knowing that it wouldn't take long before my tail appeared.

I elbowed a guy in the stomach as he let go of my arm and almost fell down. I got out of the guards grip as I started running to the door but I couldn't open it since my hands were still cuffed behind my back.

Immediately I felt a weird tingling feeling in my legs. They soon came together as scales appeared on my legs and I grew a tail. I flopped onto the floor as I was still struggling to get out of the cuffs.

I saw the men approach me as I tried to use my tail as a weapon if they went to grab me.

I felt someone grab my tail as I wacked them in the stomach. He fell onto the ground as I was struggling to go to the door. I was useless as a mermaid. I couldn't do anything and what was worse was that I still was cuffed so I couldn't dry myself off with out burning my back.

"Get her! Its no that hard!" A guard yelled as he grabbed my arm.

I swung my tail back and forth as I hit him in the leg pretty hard. You saw him in pain as he grabbed onto his hurt leg but continued wrestling with me as the other guards tried to lift me up onto the table.

"No! Stop! You cant do this!" I started begging in mercy as it came to the point that I was terrified.

I didn't know what they were gonna do to me and I really didn't want to find out. I just wanted to go home. Even being stuck on Denman's boat was a lot more pleasant then this.

"Shut it!" A guard yelled as he wacked me up against my head.

I still tried to crawl out of the guards hands as they started to drag me across the floor to where the table was.

"No! NO! Please don't do this to me!" I started screaming and yelling for mercy as I was trying to hold back tears.

Words could not describe how scared I was. I felt like I was gonna hurl everywhere, my insides were turning so fast.

Immediately I saw the door open as Denman walked in on the scene. I never felt so exposed ever in my life. Denman just looked at me in shock, like she did the first time saw me as a mermaid but now, she kinda looked annoyed since I wasn't on the table yet.

All the guards were still pining me down onto the floor as I saw one of them let go of me to grab something.

"Man, shes a fighter. We already have Cleo and Emma cuffed to the table." Denman complained as a guard grabbed a rope with a hoop in it.

I felt the guard gently put the rope over my head and around my neck as he tightened the hoop.

I started chocking as I could barley breath with the rope around my neck. He barley let any space for my wind pipe. I started coughing as I tried to breath again. To do so, I had to relax and take in deep breaths.

Satisfied, the 4 guards picked me up and laid on my stomach onto the table. I immediately jolted as my body touched the cold table but the guard just tightened the rope around my neck as i did that.

I tried to relax so I could keep getting some more oxygen inside my air pipes. The ropes around my neck were super tight as my wrists were aching in pain from the cuffs behind my back.

"Good girl…" Denman gently said as she was trying to make this seem less abusive but I just ignored the stupid comment she gave me.

I felt her cold hand go on the part of my tail where it turns into skin as she was looking at me in amazement.

I jolted from her touch as I didn't want anyone to lay a hand on my tail. All the guards just grabbed onto me tighter as they tried to keep me still.

"Wow…. your magnificent Rikki." Denman mentioned as it sounded like she was talking to her self.

I took deep breaths as I continued to try to get oxygen in my lungs. I felt her hand go on my tail again as I jolted another time but I kept still since I didn't want the rope around my neck to go tighter. I could barley breath at all.

I just laid on the table, feeling useless as I tried not to cry. I really just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

One guard also started stroking my tail as I felt my fin curl up. I guess it was a natural reaction I had every time I was scared or stressed out.

Denman curiously looked at my curled up fin as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anyone in that room. I was terrified half to death.

Immediately I felt a guard try to open up my curled fin, as I started moving my tail again, but I quickly stopped as I felt the rope around my neck tighten.

"Hey! Stop it. Just leave it." Denman snapped at the guard took his hands off my curled fin.

"Well you let me see it?" Denman gently asked me as she stroked my tail.

"Go to hell." I mumbled, hoping I wasn't gonna get in trouble from saying that.

She ignored the comment as she just looked and observed at my tail structure. She couldn't get her hand off my tail as all the other guards were tempted to touch me.

"Flip her over. I wanna see her front side." Denman ordered as I felt the guards start twisting me over on my back side.

I moaned a little in pain as I saw everyone look down at me. I felt my fin curl up even more as shut my eyes so I didn't have to see anyone. I tried to convince myself that this wasn't happening but with everyone talking in how amazing I was and people touching my tail, it made it hard to convince myself.

I was probably stuck in that horrible table for two more minutes, which felt like hours to me but Denman finally stopped touching me as she walked a little bit off to the side.

"Ok, that'll be all for today. Tomorrow is when we start the actual test so for right now, just put her in the cell." She said as I felt the guards put me in a sitting position.

Immediately I felt Denman inject a niddle in my arm as I jolted from the pain but it was already too late. The liquid was probably already up my arm as I tried to stay awake but before you knew it, I was deep asleep.


	5. A Jail Cell

**A/N: This is probably the longest Ive ever updated on a story but because of so many demands, I decided to continue on this story. The reason why i haven't written this was because ive been working on my "H2o Danger in the Deep" story. Please take the time to read that as well since that is what im mainly working on! Thanks again for the reviews :)**

* * *

**Emma's Pov**

I slowly woke up, finding myself lying on a hard, small, uncomfortable bed. My eyes wondered in ever direction, trying to figure out where I was. In each corner of the room, there were beds. Cleo and Rikki were also lying down on them. The last thing I remembered was someone injecting this painful shot into my arm, which resulted me to pass out. My arm was still currently numb right now.

I slowly sat up to get a better vision of the room. There were thick, metal bars going across the open space, the room being quite small. I saw other cells like ours but no one was in them. It felt like a jail.

Above us, were security cameras. Probably watching our every single move this current second. The only place that looked private was the toilet, which was covered up by a small curtain. Other than that, everything else was wide out in the open.

My back was killing me, the bed feeling as hard as a rock. The bed sheets were thick and itchy and even the pillows felt too hard and uncomfortable. Its like they were locking us up just because we were different. How was that a crime? We weren't even harming anyone and they were still treat us like prisoners.

I jumped out of bed, going up to the front of the cell where the bars were. I wrapped my fingers around the cold metal, knowing it would be impossible to get out.  
"Damn it." I mumbled to myself, giving the cell a little punch but it just ended up hurting my hands.

There I saw Lewis, stroking Cleo's hair, as he was sitting down on her bed. Cleo was in a deep sleep, Lewis too concerned to notice I was awake. I gently approached Lewis, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jolted up in shocked, but realized it was just me, going back to stroking Cleo's hair.

I sighed, looking over at Rikki, who also looked quite asleep. She was curled up in a ball and the sheets were underneath her. Her breathing was soft and quite as a small moan escaped from her mouth.

"Rikki?" I softly, asked.  
She slowly opened her eyes, immediately jumping up in shock.

"Woah! It's just me." I panicked, Rikki frowning, collapsing back onto the bed.

"Owe..." A small moan came from Rikki. I rolled my eyes, trying not to smile from her stupidity.

"Get used to it. I have a feeling were going to be stuck here for a while." I mentioned.

Rikki breathed heavily, her face directly on the pillow.

"Great. These beds feel just as hard as the metal tables they observed us on." Rikki pointed out.

She sat up, taking a look around the cell. She most defiantly did not look too happy.

"Son of a..." She mumbled, but stopped herself from saying the rest.

"Guys." Cleo slowly sat up, Lewis grabbing her arm in concern.

"Are you ok?' He asked, scooting closer over to Cleo.

"I'm fine." Cleo snapped back, pushing Lewis away from her.

I took a closer look outside the bars, trying to see if there was anybody there. The hall ways looked pretty skinny and the ground looked dirty. It had this awful chlorine smell and the cells looked rusty.

"Where do you think we are?" I asked.

"Probably in Denman's dungeon of torture." Rikki sarcastically responded, making Cleo's eyes go wide in fear.

"She's kidding." I reassured Cleo.

"Ya, the real dungeon of torture is probably in her dissecting room." Rikki added. I Immediately slapped her arm.

"Rikki!" I yelled at her.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Rikki put her hand on her red arm.

"This is no time for jokes! This is some serious trouble were in and your comments aren't making the situation any better!" I gave her a serious look. Cleo was still on the bed, too scared to move a muscle.

"This whole place is a joke! I bet I could escape out of this lab in less than a week!" Rikki crossed her arms.

"Really? Wanna say that a little bit louder? Then the whole security system can hear about our escape plan." I sarcastically mentioned.

"Guys! Arguing is not helping ether so will you both chill out." Lewis snapped back at us.

"Well your not the one who's going to be tested by these scientist freaks, so you shouldn't be the one telling us to "chill out." Rikki yelled. Lewis looked back at Cleo, not knowing what to say in return.

"Maybe Lewis has a point. Maybe were over reacting a little bit. We don't even know what they're going to do..." But I stopped Cleo.

"Overreacting? Did you see what they did to us last night. They pretty much tackled us onto a metal table just so they could observe us. If you think that's bad, imagine what they have planned for us next." I yelled.

Cleo sat silently in a curled up ball, the fear in her face growing bigger.

"Come on guys. Can we just get along for a little bit. I know this is stressful but we need to keep calm. We don't want to end up killing each other on the first day." Lewis gently rubbed Cleo's back.

"Oh yes. Get along, cause were probably going to end up being "cell buddies" for the rest of our lives." Rikki crossed her arms.

I walked back to the metal bars, looking down the hall way. So badly did i want to rip open the steal and run away from the cell but unfortunately, no one here had super strength.

"Well this totally blows. Couldn't of they at least put a TV in here or something?" Rikki collapsed back onto the bed.

"If they really cared about our enjoyment of life, we wouldn't be here in the first place." I paused, looking back at Rikki.

"You know, this is your fault. If you never have dated Zane, he probably wouldn't of exposed us and we wouldn't be in this mess!" I immediately started saying.

"Guys! Again with the fighting!" Lewis said with a calm voice.

"Oh shut up Lewis! if you weren't flirting with that hot blond bitch-man, we possibly could of still been home." Rikki reminded Lewis.

"Ya, like Emma said, you dating Zane just caused all of us to be in here, don't tell me this was all my fault." Lewis snapped back at Rikki.

"Oh, I thought you said no fighting? You are just Mr. Smart guy here all the time, aren't ya Lewis?" Rikki mentioned in a sarcastic voice.

"Guys, please. Your starting to freak me out." Cleo was curled up in a ball, suturing as she talked.

"Oh dont give us that type of crap Rikki. We know that all of this was Zane's fault and you just pretend like nothing was wrong!" I crossed my arms.

"Like nothing was wrong? I did everything to keep our secret away from him! He's not a total complete idiot!" Rikki held onto the pillow.

"Give me a break! You begged us almost everyday and asked if you could tell him who we are. I wouldn't be surprised if you spilled the truth to Zane and then immediately reported it to Denman and his dad!" Emma started turning red.

"What? So now you don't trust me? You really think I would go off like that behind your back and do that?" Rikki screamed.

"Yes! I do because you like to keep secrets, and you never tell us the truth! No wonder your always such a snuck up little bitch!" I immediately screamed. The second I said that, I regretted it.

Rikki jumped off the bed in anger and ran straight towards me. "Well maybe if you weren't the one trying to be all so perfect with your snuck up rules, then maybe we could of-" and immediately we heard a door close and the tapping of footprint on the floor.

Everyone went silent.

"Is this your way of being nice to each other or do I need to separate all of you?" Denman put her hands behind her back, waiting for a response.

Rikki gave me the death glare and then silently turned around to sit on her bed. I looked up at Denman and backed away, further into the cell.

"Harrison insisted on separating all four of you but I felt that on the first few days, you might want each others company. Hopefully you don't prove me wrong."

Denman said in a low serious voice. Everyone just sat there quietly, not knowing what to expect.

'Like you would care...' I thought in my head, but knowing the situation we were in, I knew it would be best to keep it to myself.

"Well then, if no one else has anything else to say, ill continue on further." Denman gave a small fake smile, giving a signal at the two guards behind her, to open the door to the cell. Immediately this caused everyone to back away from the entrance door.

"Where... Where are you taking us?" Cleo asked in a soft shaky voice.

"You three are staying here. All I need right now is Lewis." Denman responded honestly.

"Me?" Lewis asked in shock, not knowing if he should be scared or not. "What do you need me for?"

"I will tell you when we get to the lab, as for now, just come with us. We don't want this to end up being harder then it really is." Denman instructed.

Lewis hesitated to get up as he let go of Cleo's hand and walked where the guards were. The guards closed the prison door with high pitch squeaky sound and then locked it with a key. The color in Lewis's face disappeared as he looked at us one last time. That's when all four of them walked away and left us behind, all of us wondering what was going to happen next.

**Lewis's Pov**

The hall ways were wide and it reminded me of a hospital... a hospital made for prisoners. There were guards in every corner and every few meters there would be a camera. The least thing I wanted was to be kicked out of this lab, or even worse, killed... But Denman wasn't that evil, at least she didn't seem like the kind of person who would do that.

We finally stopped, entering a small room that had a table and a few piles of papers."I thought we were going to the lab?" I recalled.

"Change of plan Lewis. We need information about the girls and this is the best way to do it. Sit." Denman demanded and when I didn't, the guards shoved me onto a chair.

"Hey, easy." I mumbled, annoyed at how the guards treated me."If you honestly think I would share any information about the girls, then your out of your mind!" I snapped back.

"Well unfortunately Lewis, you have no choice. Its ether that or we might need to do a "little extra" to get you to talk." Denman mentioned. I immediately knew what she meant by that.

"So now your willing to hurt me and possibly the girls for this "information"? I thought you were a marine biologist, not the police." I sat back in the chair.

"Luckily I'm not the police. You would all be in bigger trouble if this was the government." She responded, grabbing some folders containing information out of filing cabinet.

Then there came a dark looking man in one of those white lab coats. He opened the door and entered the small room. He gave a small grin and set his things down on the desk. "Morning Linda... Larry, Bill." He greeted looking down at me.

"And let me guess, Lewis McCartney? I've heard many great things about you. I'm glad to see you today." He smiled, sitting down on a black giant rolling chair across from where I was sitting. All this brown nosing wasn't getting us anywhere and it sure didn't make me feel any better about these people.

"And you are?" I crossed my arms.

"Dr. Reshfeild. I'm just going to be asking you a few questions and you'll be on your way." He smiled.

"On my way where? Back home or to the jail cell?" The anger inside of me building up.

Dr. Reshfeild chuckled, shaking his head while stacking up some sheets of paper. "Well im glad you have some sense of humor Lewis." He replied, not knowing if he was being sarcastic or not.

"I was being serious." I snapped back.

"Look, just get to the questions, we dont have time for this." Denman said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Alrighty then. First question, what is the story behind the girls. How did they change into mermaids?" He asked, looking up at me. I just sat there, not knowing what to say. If I answered their question, the girls would kill me and if I didn't answer... who knows what they would do to me.

"It's a simple question Lewis." Denman went impatient. "Answer him."

"You guys are the scientist. Why don't you figure it out yourselves." I replied back, just wanting to get out of this plain, closed up white room.

"Well if that means doing more tests on the girls, we can sure do that. I mean, thats what you want, right?" She gave me this stupid grin of hers.

I shook my head, leaving my arms crossed. "Does this have to do anything with Mako? From what we observed, it looked like a place where you guys went to all the time." She continued with the conversation.

"And even if it was, there would be no reason to tell you. What do I get out of this?" I aksed.

"Hey. We do all the questions around here. Not you." Dr. Reshfeild said in a serious tone.

"Well then i have no reason to answer." I laid back in my chair, hoping this wouldn't be a mistake I would later on regret.

"Don't make us do this Lewis. We WILL eventually find out. Even if it takes a little more effort and time." Denman crossed her arms. I sat there silently.

Denman stood there and paused, immediately smiling with a grin after she thought for a while. "Well, i'm sure Cleo would love to be involved in this. It would be a shame to see her get hurt. Unless you truly don't care about her. We completely understand." Denman played with the tips of her hair, waiting for my reaction.

"I swear if you hurt Cleo..." I started out.

"You'll do what? Try to explode the whole place? Act more stubborn then you are now? We are in charge. There is nothing you can do about it so unless you speak up-" Denman's voice went louder.

"Ok, it was Mako." I finally yelled out. Everything went silent. "It was Mako that transformed them into mermaids. Thats why they are so attached to that place. It means everything to them and you going off and taking their lives away..." I continued.

"Tell me how Mako turned them into mermaids. We dont need to hear this chitter chatter." Denman snapped back. Dr. Reshfeild writing this all down on his notes.

I sighed, knowing the girls were going to kill me. "Its the full moon. Every time it rises over the moon pool, it converts someone into a mermaid. Don't ask me why, it just does. I dont know all the scientific information about this." I replied, Dr. Reshfeild, continuing to take notes on this.

"Interesting. I wonder if the girls will reply the same thing." Denman looked above Reshfeilds shoulder. "Hopfully your not lying." She looked directly at my eyes. "We wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble." She backed away, leaning against the wall.

"Next question Lewis... What are the girls powers and do they all have them." Dr. Reshfeild asked. I froze in place. How did they know about the powers? Did the girls tell Denman about this?

"Well I know Cleo can control water and Emma can freeze water..." I started off.

"Yes, we know about Cleo and Emma but what about Rikki? Does she have a power?" Denman asked, not being patient with the whole question interview.

I stopped and thinked. They knew about Emma and Cleo but not Rikki? What would be the point of telling them about Rikkis power? Maybe we could one day use that power to our advantage. I turned my head and looked at Denman.

"No. Rikki doesn't have a power. We never exactly knew why though." I lied, Dr. Reshfeild writing all of this down.

"Interesting. That's something we definitely want to test out." Dr. Reshfeild mentioned.

"I agree." Denman replied.

'Crap.' Was the only thing that went through my mind as they said that.

"Dr. Denman, please report to the lab. There has been a problem with the set up." I heard from Denmans walky talky. Denman sighed and grabbed the walky talky from off her belt. "K then. I'll be there as soon as I can." She replied, clipping it back onto her pants and opening the door.

"Ill be right back. Continue with the questions. Don't disappoint me." She finally said, leaving me, the guards and Dr. Reshfeild in the small room.

Now if this wasn't bad enough, what exactly was Denman doing? What was she exactly up to? I turned around, facing Dr. Reshfeild. "You heard her Lewis. Lets continue on with the questions. Heres the next one..."

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading! All reviews are appreciated ;)**


	6. A Door Leading to Unknown

Rikki layed on her back, looking at the dull gray color on the ceiling of her cell. Her bed was uncomfortable but it was better than the floor. Emma sat at the left hand corner of the room, thinking of a way on how they could get themselves out of there. Then there was Cleo. She was sitting up right on her bed, nervously tweddling her thumbs at how nervous she was. Mostly because Lewis was gone and she had no idea what they could be doing to him right now.

Rikki gave a purposeful long sigh, catching Emma and Cleo's attention away from their own thoughts. They both looked up at her with an annoyed, dull expression on their faces. They had been in there for more than three hours and nothing had happened.

"You know, there were many different ways I've imagined if I were kidnapped but being bored was definitely not one of them." Rikki complained, not taking her eyes off the ceiling. Her hands laid peacefully on her stomach and her breathing was soft and calming, nothing like Cleo's or Emma's.

"But it may be a torture mechanism, you know? Make them super bored so that when they experiment on us, were actually glad we're doing something." Rikki casually shrugged.

That comment definately caught Cleo off guard.

"Rikki! This isn't funny! Aren't you even the slightest freaked out?" Cleo softly moaned in a very high pitch voice. She tried to stop twiddling her fingers but if she did, the nerves would start building up again.

"I don't know what to think. I'm just waiting for one of those guards to come in here so that we can tackle him down and get out of this place." Rikki suggested.

"Oh wow! Brilliant plan Rikki. Lets just take down a bunch of 90 kilogram men and just run out of the building like its no big deal. Its not like there aren't any other guards outside or surrounding the building. We might as well magically find some keys and steal a car too, right?" Emma sarcastically yelled back.

Rikki gave Emma the death glare, but eventually rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Well I don't know if you have forgotten but we have powers." She threw her hands in explanation.

"Well I don't know if you have forgotten but they have guns, tasers, security and one of those painful shots that make your arms go numb when they put you to sleep. I swear if they use those on me one more time, I will not be happy." Emma crossed her arms in furiory.

"I know my arm still hurts til this minute." Cleo softly whimpered, trying to keep herself warm.

"Come on Ems. You honestly think they'd use a gun on us? A gun? Out of all things? They'd basically be shooting down their million dollar science foundation. I highly doubt they'd use that on us." Rikki took down her argument.

"Fine, you go ahead and risk your life. I prefer to stay alive." Her toleration was slowly decreasing

"Great! You do that then. Maybe i'd be better off dead then in this torture establishment. And what the hell kind of blanket is this?" Rikki exclaimed, trying to flatten out the bed so that it was more comfortable.

"Well I'm sure there is something else we can do. If we just work together and stop arguing we may be able to find a solution. I'm sure once Lewis comes back we can all come up with an agreement." Cleo mentioned loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Cleo, you're acting like we're trying to make a business negotiation. Were stuck. In a cell. Like prisoners. We can't just come with an 'agreement' out of here." Rikki puffed.

"Ease it up. I actually think its a good idea if we all work together on this. Maybe the only way out of here is by negotiating." Emma reassured Cleo. She gave her a encouraging smile which seemed to ease the tension on Cleo's shoulders.

"Well what exactly are we going to say? To be honest, just being in here makes me sick to my stomach so why would I negotiate coming here for the rest of my life?" Rikki questioned doubtfully. If they were going to negotiate anything, it would have to be a lie as an excuse to escape the facility.

"Well its better than being here all the time. Don't you want to return to Australia? See your dad again? Cause I do. I want to see my family, my mom, dad... Elliot. It makes me sad knowing that I've lied to them these past six months and I need to tell them the truth. We can't hide forever." Emma tried to stay confident but her voice clearly indicated that she was sad. All this guilt was running through her mind.

Her words made Rikki's heartache. Not because she wasn't home, but because of the way she was betrayed. Who knew what would of happened if she had told Zane about their secret, but now it didn't matter. They were flat out stuck.

It became awfully quiet after what she said. Cleo's eyes turned semi-watery just at the thought of it. The three girls sat there in silence, not knowing anything else that could comfort them.

Just when things became a little too quiet, you could hear Cleo's stomach rumble in hunger. She clenched at the noise with slight embarrassment. She was absolutely starving.

"Gosh, I hope they at least feed us." Cleo mumbled to herself.

"I think that's also part of the torture process." Rikki tried to add some humor in the conversation, but her voice was obviously dull and even a little broken.

"Guys, what do you think will happen to Lewis? Do you think he's okay?" Cleo looked at Emma with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sure he's just fine. He'll be here in no time." Emma gave a tiny smile again. She stood up and sat down on Cleo's bed, hugging her and holding her hand. "I promise everything's going to be ok."

Rikki looked at both Cleo and Emma with envy, a little bit of her wishing she was closer to them. She looked away quickly, not trying to think about it anymore. She had bigger issues to deal with. Her stomach was still a knot and she didn't want to make it any worse.

Right when the cell was going quite again, she heard a door creak from across the hall. All three girls turned their heads to see who the person could be. There they saw 2 guards and Lewis walking towards their direction. Cleo jumped in joy to see her boyfriend perfectly safe and unharmed.

"Oh my gosh! Lewis!" Cleo squealed, when the guards opened the cell door and let him inside. She gave him a big welcoming hug, all her fears instantly going away by him being there with her.

"Hey! It's okay. Im right here." Lewis rocked Cleo back in fourth in his arms just to reassure her everything was alright. Obviously he knew it was wasn't.

"Lewis! You need to tell us what happened right now!" Emma exclaimed out of her bed.

"You didn't tell them any information about us right?" Rikki crossed her arms, hoping for a certain response. Lewis let go of Cleo and gave them a silent answer.

"Right…?" Rikki asked again but still no answer.

"Oh no Lewis. What did you tell them?" Cleo asked.

Lewis looked at all three girls nervously and he faked a cough so that it would take him longer to respond. He knew what he was about to say would not make them happy.

"Well um… I kind of told them about Mako and how you guys became mermaids." Lewis scratched his head in shame. All three of them gave him a raging look.

"You told them about how we became mermaids?!" Rikki started yelling, but Emma had to stop her before she tackled Lewis for doing such a stupid thing.

"Rikki! Stop it! I know you're mad but we have to deal with this in a more mannered way." Emma tried to control her actions, but it was hard to do since she was just as mad at Lewis for telling on them.

"Guys! You're acting like I wanted to tell them! I had no choice! They threatened to hurt your or experiment on you more If I didn't speak up! You know I would never want to do anything to hurt you!" Lewis defended himself in fear. He couldn't tell if he should be more scared of Denman or the girls at this point.

It looked like Cleo wanted to say something but she just stayed quite. As much as she supported Lewis, anger was slowly building up in her as well.

"Okay. Fine." Rikki calmed herself down, placing her hand on her chin. "What else did you tell them." She shrugged sarcastically like it was no big deal.

Lewis looked up at the security camera and then signaled for them to come closer. He didn't want anyone hearing on what he had to say. Once they were all huddled up in a group, he started speaking very softly.

"Okay, so I told Dr. Reshfeild, the one asking me the questions about your powers a white lie. Obviously since Emma and Cleo decided to demonstrate Denman their powers in the moon pool, they asked me what Rikki's power was. I told them she doesn't have one and that we haven't figured out what it is. You have to make sure you tell them that if they ever ask you." Lewis explained to them quietly.

"And this is going to help us how?" Rikki spoke up.

"Well its an advantage that they don't know of. We could eventually figure a way out of here if they don't know you have a power. They'd be caught off guard if we figure a way to escape." He mentioned to her in a softer voice.

"Well thats genius Lewis. Emma can freeze water, Cleo can control water and I have none? They would have to have half a brain to not know that I can boil water." Rikki rolled her eyes in mock sarcasm.

"Well it worked. They actually think you don't have a power so lets just keep it that way. Even if they do figure it out, it was at least worth a try, right? It can't hurt us." Lewis suggested.

"Yeah, that is if they don't find out." Rikki crossed her arms in disapproval, backing away from the secretive circle. She knew there was only a limited amount of time before they would figure it out.

"Hey look. Atleast its better for me to tell them the truth than to say you got your powers from your family or something. It keeps them out of trouble and all of us as well." He tried to save himself from any more rage. He hated seeing them this upset.

"Lets hope so." Cleo sat down on her bed, holding on to her silver locket. It was the only possession of value she had left, same with Rikki and Emma.

"Well all we can really do is wait and see what happens next." Rikki looked at the floor, her eyes indicating that she wished it was only a dream. She knew it was hopeful thinking and that it was all too true to be considered fake.

"I guess thats all we can do." Cleo mumbled, and they all sat down on their own beds, waiting for whatever they had planned next for them.

**xxx**

"Rise and shine ladies!" They heard an obnoxious feminine voice swarm through their ears. A bunch of lights were turned on and they were able to see again in the dark room. Emma lifted her head off the pillow to look out the very small window. She saw that the sun was barley beginning to rise. It couldn't be no later than six in the morning.

Cleo rubbed her eyes in surprise, almost forgetting where she was. Rikki stubbornly pulled the sheets up over her head at the noise and lights that was disturbing her sleep. Since there were only three beds, Lewis was laying in bed with Cleo, also being woken up by the racket occurring outside his cell.

Of course it was Denman who was standing there. There was nothing better to waking up to someone you loathed.

"Come on girls. We don't have all day." Her voice was calm but loud. She also had three men behind her. They all knew what that meant.

"Aw man! I thought I was being woken up for school but I realized that I'm not and I feel soooo much better!" Rikki sarcastically moaned, reaching out her arms to stretch.

"Okay, we've got to go over the agenda for the day so I bought some bagels and a carton of milk to start things off. I'm guessing no one here is allergic to dairy or wheat so I expect you to eat it." She ordered them.

Just by the sound of food made Rikki, Emma and Cleo jump out of bed. They hadn't had food in two days and they were left hanging for something to eat. Rikki was surprised when she felt the warm bagel wrapped in foil placed in her hands. Lewis also got up to see he also had milk and a bagel too. It made him glad he wasn't under appreciated.

They all returned to their beds to eat and they were all slightly moaning at how hungry they were. Rikki was really hoping they were going to feed them more often.

If it hadn't been for the long amount of time without food, they'd all probably agree this was the best thing they ever tasted. It took them no longer than two minutes to finish everything they had.

Denman was taken by surprise, expecting them to argue back or not cooperate. So far, it was working out in her favor.

"Please tell me you brought seconds." Rikki licked the cheese of her fingers. Now with food in her stomach, she was ready to go back to sleep.

"Not quite yet. You have to earn everything around here so once we're finished with what we need to do this morning, you may have lunch." She crossed her arms.

"Oh great. So now you decided your going to give us food? Oh joy…" Rikki rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Ya, this makes me feel like i'm in elementary school again." Lewis lifted up his small carton of milk to take a better look at it. It made Cleo slightly smile, but it slowly faded away when looking back at Denman.

"Were here to retrieve the girls so Lewis is remaining in here until later on. Lets move. Were leaving now." She ordered one of the men to unlock the cell and leave it wide open.

Emma, Cleo and Rikki all stayed on their beds, not wanting to move. It was first of all too early, plus they didn't want to figure out what was going to happen to them.

"Girls." Demans voice went low and it was starting to irk her that they weren't coming fourth.

When they sat there for another thirty seconds, Denman tilted her head to direct one of the guards to go inside and grab them. The first guard plunged at Rikki and roughly grabbed her arm so that she would stand up.

"Hey! Take it easy!" She yelled but everytime she tried to fight back, he would only grab onto her arm even tighter.

Rikki spotted the cuffs directed in his left pocket and she started to squirm when he moved her against the wall. His hands wrapped around her wrists and he tried to get her to stay still. Rikki was tempted to use her powers but was reminded by yesterday that she had to keep it a secret. She could get Lewis in big trouble for lying.

The other guards came up to Emma and Cleo but they didn't dare put up a fight. They would hate to be punished for misbehaving. Lewis slowly backed up against the wall, not having a clue as to what to do. He felt awful for watching everything happen in front of him.

"Owe! Stop it!" Rikki yelled and with that, she aggressively stomped on his foot and smacked her elbow against his face. He moaned in pain but didn't let that get in the way to pinning her down. His hands tightened around her wrists and it just made the pain all the worse.

"Gesh! You would think you learned your lesson from yesterday." And with that, he moved her arms behind her back and cuffed her hands. He made sure they were tight enough so that she would have no way of escape.

Luckily Cleo and Emma didn't have to be cuffed behind their back, but instead their front. They were assuming it was because of their cooperation.

"OWE! That's too freakin' tight!" Rikki winced in pain.

"Well maybe if you didn't fight back so hard you wouldn't have to be put in this situation." The guard removed her off the wall and pushed her out the cell. She had no way of defending herself now.

Denman stood there with her arms crossed, disappointed that Rikki was still trying to escape her way out of everything.

"Take example by your friends Rikki. It'll make this both easier for you and me." She suggested calmly but Rikki gave her a disgusted look.

Cleo and Emma both looked at eachother, intimidated with the men behind them. They were surprised by how loose the cuffs were on their wrists. If they had the chance, they could probably attempt to get them off.

With that, the guard standing behind Emma closed the cell door and left Lewis standing there with hesitation. His eyes suggested that he felt bad for whatever was going to happen. He also knew he could be stuck in there all day with nothing to do. If only he could figure a way to convince Denman to be released so that he could help the girls out of the situation.

Before he knew it, he saw all of them walking down the hallway to the door that let them inside the building. The door was opened and then quickly closed with a loud slam that left Lewis in the room all by himself. As they disappeared and everything went quite, all the hope he had left vanished quickly.

* * *

**Well due to a high demand of requests, I decided I would update this story. Yes, its been two years and I don't think an apology could be acceptable as to why I haven't updated. I have two reasons: 1. I was more concentrated with writing Dangers in the Deep and 2. I've lost a lot of inspiration. I've started writing other stories apart from fanfiction so i've kinda stopped with the H2O stories. TBH, I don't think ill update more but If I get ALOT of requests, I will again write this story or any others that you request. I may write one more chapter shortly but since I'm in community college I may not have time. **

**Well there you go. I appreciate all reviews and I hope I don't get any hate for not updating. Haha xoxo**


End file.
